


L’alchimista di fuoco

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Fuoco e acciaio [1]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: Age Difference, Drabble Collection, F/M, Introspection, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2020-07-24 01:14:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20017837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Raccolta di Drabble con Roy protagonista.“Questa storia partecipa alla Fast Challenge: Cibo indetta sul gruppo facebook Il Giardino di Efp”.





	1. Cap.1 Litigio

**Author's Note:**

> “Questa storia partecipa alla Fast Challenge: Cibo indetta sul gruppo facebook Il Giardino di Efp”.  
> Prompt: 15. Dolce o salato?.

Cap.1 Litigio

Roy era seduto dietro la sua scrivania.

“Preferisci dolce o salato?” domandò, indicando due guantiere.

“Cagnaccio, non sono venuto qui per mangiare. Sei il solito spocchioso, pieno di sé. Come diamine ti è saltato in mente?!” gridò Edward. Teneva i pugni così stretti da avere le nocche sbiancate.

< Ogni volta mi ripeto che è solo un ragazzino. In fondo i suoi scoppi d’ira, la sua incapacità di gestirsi, mi dà ragione.

Però guardo i suoi occhi e vedo una fenice che risorge dalle sue ceneri. Noto come il suo sguardo indugia su ogni singolo dettaglio, le troppe informazioni lo schiacciano > pensò Roy, prendendo un bignè.

[107].


	2. Cap.2 Ossessione

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Questa storia partecipa alla Fast Challenge: Cibo indetta sul gruppo facebook Il Giardino di Efp”.  
> Prompt: 38. Piatto vuoto.

Cap.2 Ossessione

< Non riesco a smettere di pensare a Fullmetal.

Ho sempre saputo che ero un assassino, la guerra mi ha macchiato per sempre, ma non ho mai pensato fossi anche un pedofilo. Sono qui, alla finestra, che guardo come quel dannato ragazzino riesce a fare un’alchimia dietro l’altra senza nessun aiuto.

Vorrei le sue capacità. Sento il fuoco ribollire dentro di me, mentre volentieri lo tirerei per i capelli, lo obbligherei ad abbassare la cresta.

Voglio dominarlo e allo stesso tempo esaltarlo come un dio, donargli questo mondo > pensò Roy. Sospirò pesantemente.

Allungò una mano per prendere una tartina e trovò un piatto vuoto davanti a sé.

“Dannazione” gemette.

[110].


	3. Cap.3 Perdono

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Questa storia partecipa alla Fast Challenge: Cibo indetta sul gruppo facebook Il Giardino di Efp”.  
> Prompt: 47. Piatto raffreddato.

Cap.3 Perdono

Riza si sfilò la pistola dalla fondina e la posò sul tavolo.

“Ti avevo fatto trovare tutti i documenti già pronti e abbiamo finito il servizio parecchie ore fa. Come mai sei arrivato solo ora?” domandò.

Roy le allontanò i capelli dalla spalla e le posò un bacio sulla pelle.

“Sono andato a ‘casa’” ammise.

< Lei è l’unica che sa il vero motivo per cui vado in quella ‘casa chiusa’ > pensò.

Riza gli prese la mano nella propria.

“Il piatto si è raffreddato. Lo mangerai lo stesso?” domandò.

“Come minimo, almeno per ringraziarti di occuparti sempre di me” sussurrò lui.

[102].


	4. Cap.4 Dimenticanza

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Questa storia partecipa alla Fast Challenge: Cibo indetta sul gruppo facebook Il Giardino di Efp”.  
> Prompt: 52. Cena a lume di candela… senza candele.

Cap.4 Dimenticanza

Riza posò le mani sulle spalle di Roy.

“Apprezzo questo invito, ma… Forse c’è qualcosa che non va” disse con voce seducente.

Roy sorrise, passandosi la mano tra i capelli mori.

“Pensavo che una cena al lume di candela potesse essere un modo romantico per farmi perdonare per tutte le volte che ti ho tradita, anche se solo col pensiero” disse.

“L’idea l’apprezzo, peccato che… questa sia una cena a lume di candela… senza candele” gli ricordò Riza.

Roy sgranò gli occhi.

“Non pensavo di essermele dimenticate” esalò.

Riza ridacchiò.

“Puoi approfittarne per accendere voi, Colonnello” gli sussurrò all’orecchio, imbarazzandolo.

[100].


	5. Misoneista

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Una drabble con Roy e Al protagonisti.  
> Scritta per: #paroledesuete di WW.  
> Prompt: misoneista [mi-so-ne-ì-sta] agg. e s. -  
> Di persona assolutamente contraria ad ogni innovazione, cambiamento o novità.

Misoneista

“Suvvia, Fuhrer, non sia misoneista. Questo genere di tecnologia può solo agevolarci” disse gentilmente Alphonse. Chiuse gli occhi e sorrise.

< Fa impressione quanto assomigli e allo stesso tempo sia diverso dal fratello maggiore > pensò Roy. Guardò la radiotrasmittente con gli occhi socchiusi e una smorfia sul volto.

“Cosa vorrebbe dire di preciso quella parola?” domandò, prendendo in mano l’oggetto. La sua espressione dubbiosa si accentuò.

Alphonse rispose con tono solare: “Serve ad indicare una persona assolutamente contraria ad ogni innovazione, cambiamento o novità”.

< Offende in modo più garbato, ma comunque offende. È solo la versione più subdola di ‘metallo’ > rifletté Roy.

[105].


	6. Paura dello straniero

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Partecipa a: Drabble Event di Piume d'Ottone.  
> Prompt: 37 - Xenofobo.

Paura dello straniero

“Certo che il sentimento _xenofobo_ è parecchio diffuso. Non è per niente facile combatterlo, è come se continuassimo ad essere in guerra” disse Roy.

Scar, che camminava avanti e indietro davanti al tavolo, annuì.

“Io lo capisco. L’odio è figlio della paura, una volta che si radica è difficile da estirpare. Però dobbiamo riuscirci e l’unico modo è e non arrenderci ai nostri più bassi istinti, ma continuare a lavorare attraverso e per la pace” rispose.

Roy pensò: < Non avrei pensato di sentire fare questi discorsi proprio da lui. Come me, sta cercando di lavare le sue colpe >.

[100].


	7. Sopravvissuti

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scritta sentendo: Shatter Me Featuring Lzzy Hale - Lindsey Stirling; https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=49tpIMDy9BE  
> Roy/Ed.  
> Scitta per: We are out for prompt  
> Prompt: FMA, RoyEd : sopravvissuti

Sopravvissuti

Edward fece stendere Roy sul letto e gli accarezzò il petto.

“A-Acciaio… Erano tutti morti, tutti. Dilaniati dalle bombe, divorati da quelle creature bianche o giustiziati dai fucili del nemico” gemette Mustang.

< Non avrei dovuto lasciarlo parlare con quegli homunculus rinate. Ho permesso si riaprissero vecchie ferite > pensò Edward. Si stese su di lui, facendo cigolare il materasso.

“Tutto quello è successo tanto tempo fa” lo rassicurò.

Roy proseguì: “O peggio. Le anime di tutti erano state usate per fare una pietra filosofale”.

Edward gli accarezzò il viso, vedendolo smarrito.

“Siamo sopravvissuti.

Noi siamo qui” disse deciso, tranquillizzandolo.

[100].


	8. Dietro le uova fabergè

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scritta per: We are out for prompt  
> Opzione 2: Genderbend + Pg A evita Pg B nascondendosi dietro un intero scaffale di.. uova + Fluff  
> Scritta sentendo: Nightcore - Turn Around; https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WcKHOjx9n6Y.  
> Hughes genderbend.   
> Prompt: Hughes e roy hanno trovato qualcosa di meglio che sistemare scartoffie

Dietro le uova fabergè

Hughes posò gli occhiali su una scrivania e girò oltre un ripiano colmo di libri e uova di fabergè.

Notò che Roy si era addormentato sul pavimento dell’archivio, la testa appoggiata contro un ripiano e i capelli mori che gli coprivano il viso.

Ridacchiò e gattonò fino a lui.

Mustang mugolò e socchiuse gli occhi, arrossì trovandosi davanti i seni sodi della sua collaboratrice e alzò lo sguardo.

Hughes sorrise, accarezzandolo.

“Di nuovo a fare le ore piccole? Ti avevo detto di avvertirmi, così potevo aiutarti a trovare informazioni” disse.

Roy ridacchiò.

“Se ci sei tu nei paraggi, posso trovare qualcosa di meglio da fare che sistemare scartoffie” sussurrò seducente.

[110].


	9. Caffè bollente

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scritta per: kink flash challenge!  
> Prompt: scottatura con caffé bollente.  
> Link pagina: https://www.facebook.com/groups/534054389951425/?ref=group_header

Caffè bollente

Huges afferrò la mano di Roy ed iniziò a detergergli la mano, guardandolo fare una smorfia.

“Essere un alchimista di fuoco non ti rende immune a bruciarti” lo richiamò. Si premette gli occhiali quadrati contro il naso e sorrise, vedendo l’altro arrossire, continuando a fare espressione infastidite.

Mustang borbottò: “Non sono un bambino. Non devi occuparti di me come faresti con tua figlia”.

Huges lo abbracciò, ribattendo: “Al contrario, io mi sono sempre occupato di te e continuerò a farlo”.

Mustang sospirò.

“Ti prego, non dire a Riza che è successo. O non mi porterà più il caffè bollente” borbottò.

[100].


End file.
